Ash and Pikachu New Journey
by StrikeFreedom15
Summary: Summary inside..read it..


**Hi everyone..this my first fanfic ever..**

**This story is about when Ash lose to Paul in the Sinnoh League Conference..**

**Ash is so depressed about he loses to Paul..So Ash come back to Pallet Town when he got suprise when he longtime cousin visit him at Pallet Town..Read this the fanfic to find who is Ash's Cousin is?**

In the battlefield when Paul's last pokemon Electrivire and Ash's command Electrivire to use Earthquake and Ash's command Infernape to dodge and use Flare Blitz on gave Electrivire a quick command to dodge and use Earthquake again on ready himself in flames to charge at Electrivire and Electrivire quickly dodge and use Earthquake on result is Paul's Electrivire manage to knock out Ash's Ash lose to Paul in the semi-final of Sinnoh League.

(Time Skip)

Ash got all his pokemon to heal at the pokemon Ash wait for his pokemon to heal,Brock and Dawn come at look up to see Brock and Dawn."Great battle you have with Paul but you lose to Paul again Ash."said Brock."Yeah Ash great battle with but you still lose to Paul."said Dawn."I tried so many times to defeat Paul but he is just one step away from,why i always lose to him,i thought i'm gonna beat him for sure."said Ash looking and Dawn just Nurse Joy comeback from healing Ash pokemon."Ash your pokemon are restored fully back to health."said Nurse Joy.

Ash then walk to the counter to get his 's Pikachu quickly jump onto Ash's give a thumb ups signalling that he is Ash take the other five pocketballs and put them in his pocket like belt."Guess we going Pikachu"said Ash to just noid knowing that his trainer is depressed about losing to Paul.

Brock And Dawn already went to to their rooms to packed all their stuff and get some good rest tommorow before Ash and Brock going to Kanto again.

(Scene Change)

Next ,Brock and Dawn are all at the last boat that gonna leave about 10 minutes to said her goodbye to Ash and Brock hope to see each other again."Don't worry Ash i know you gonna train some more and beat Paul okay."said Dawn."Thanks Dawn".said Ash and Brock are on the boat leaving to Kanto.

(Scene Change)

Ash and Brock just arrive at Vermillion's City say goodbye to Brock because his home at Pewter say goodbye to Ash as well hope to see each other in the future.

(Time Skip)

Ash and Pikachu are walking down to Pallet miss his hometown so much and can't wait to see his mother Pikachu saw Ash's House not far from where Ash and Pikachu Ash start running as fast as he could hoping to see his mother.

Once Ash arrived at his home his saw his mother talking to someone he didn't ' mother then saw Ash and waved at him motioning him to come."Hi Ash.I'm sorry for your lose against Paul at the Sinnoh League."said Delia Ash's mother."It's okay mom,and who is this you talking to."said Ash."Wow Ash it's tough to believe that you didn't remember me carefully Ash."said the mystery the mystery person sent out a Lucario and then Ash quickly look at the Lucario and then."That Lucario seems a second.?"said Ash.

Delia and the mystery person looked at Ash then."Yes that Lucario i seen it before when i was 5."said Ash."Come on Ash i'm waiting."said the mystery Ash look at the mystery person then said"Kira is that you?yes it is you."Kira then hug Ash which Ash returned it."Yes it is me are you?"said Kira."I'm 's been longtime long is it."said Ash."About 3 years since you left on your first seems like that Pikachu is your starter pokemon Ash."said Kira."Yes Pikachu is my first starter i want you to meet my cousin from Orre region Kira Ketchum Yamato."said Ash to Pikachu."it's nice to meet you name is Kira Ketchum Yamato and this is my partner Lucario."said Kira

Then Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to Kira' Pikachu rubbed his cheeks with Kira and says "Hi" to Ash's mom invite Ash and Kira to come inside and have Ash'mom said lunch his mouth started to Kira laughed at him at said "you never change you know that Ash espeacially when it comes to food."Then Ash said "Hey!"Then Kira and Delia laugh together then walk inside Ash home to get lunch.

(Time Skip)

After Lunch

"So Kira how you been these 3 years."said Ash."I'm fine competing in league and got to learn about new Pokemon' i talk to your mom to ash her permission to let you come with me to Unova and competing in the Unova League."said Kira."Unova?isn't it far from is my mom said."said Ash."Your mom said it's okay on one condition is to watch you and your Pokemon and remind you to change your know-what."said Kira giggle at the

"you know-what thing".Then Ash screaming at his mom and said"Mom i already told you how i take care of myself!."Delia hear that and just Ash turn to look at Kira and said"Of course i wanna come with you to Unova.i wanna see the Unova we will leave."and Kira said "I hope tomorow in the noon.I just let you decide Ash."

"Okay Kira we leaving tomorow noon.I just wanna go to Profesor Oak's lab to see my pokemon then i'll start packing for tomorow to Kira just nod."Oh!you gonna go to Profesor Oak's lab.I come with you.I wanna see all of your i wanna see Profesor Oak too it's been a longtime since i see him 3 years ago."said Kira."Okay let's go then."and with that Ash and Kira leave to visit Profesor Oak's lab.

When they got there,they were greeted by Tracey."Hi Ash it's good to see you and who is that."Tracey said."Hi Tracey it's good to see you this is my cousin for Orre region Kira Ketchum Yamato"Ash said."Hi Tracey i'm Kira Ketchum Yamato but you just can call me Kira."Kira said." Ash you gonna see all your Pokemon."Tracey said."Yeah Tracey and where is the Profesor?said Ash."The Profesor are currently giving your Pokemon a let's go Kira.i wanna introduce you to all my Ash.

Then Ash,Kira,Tracey walk to the ranch and they saw all Ash'pokemon was eating some of them are Kira just never knew Ash got this many all of Ash's Pokemon notice Ash they all tackled him to ground some of them are licking his face,some of them just hug Ash said all stop licking and hugging Ash."I miss you all too okay."said Ash."Wow Ash you have a lot of pokemon here."said Profesor coming to Ash and Kira."Hi Ash how are you today and who we have here."said Profesor Oak."Come on not you too met 3 years ago."said Kira in depressed tone."Hmm let me think 3 years you are Ash's cousin that live in the Orre region am i right."said the Profesor."Yes you remember 's Kira Kira."Ah yes i remember you are you doing here in Kanto"said Oak."I'm doing here because i want to invite Ash go travel with me to Unova."said Kira."Oh you going to Unova i think i can help you with Unova profesor are a friend of i call her said that you two are going to Unova tomorow."said Oak."Thanks profesor"said Kira and Ash."Ash you to see my team."said Kira."Of course Kira."said Ash."Then come on out everyone i want to introduce you guys to someone."said Kira.

Then all Kira pokemon's come out of their stood there are Lucario,Zoroark,Garchomp,Raichu,Charizard and then notice that their trainer and someone who their didn't knew?"Everyone this is my cousin this is all my pokemon."said all the pokemon come at Ash and hug him and roared at Ash signalling that they like Profesor Oak come running at Zoroark and said"Wow a Zoroark i never seen it with my eyes how do find this Zoroark?"Well i have been to Unova with my family 1 years on the way to Nimbasa City,I have a feeling that someone or a pokemon is watching me and my went we at Elesa fashion pokemon show it self right in front of me saying it want to challege I and Lucario here battle it and caught 's is one tough pokemon."said Kira in pride."Wow Kira maybe we to battle sometime."said Ash."Of course Ash i can't wait to battle you."said Kira.

(Time skip)

Now it's night time Ash and Kira ready themselves for upcoming journey to night Ash is so excited that he can hardly Pikachu come and jumped on Ash's shoulders."Can't for tommorow Pikachu it's just me and Kira going to a new gonna train hard and catch new pokemon's and we gonna have a rematch with Kira i think we can learn something from him."said just two can't wait for tomorow going to Unova with

Ash's favorite cousin Kira.

That's the end on Ash's and Pikachu's New next time...Bye^_^

Author Notes

Biodata of Kira

Name:Kira Ketchum Yamato

Age:16

Hometown:Orre Region

Pokemon:

Lucario – first form in Riolu.(Starter Pokemon)

Zoroark – caught at Unova.

Garchomp – caught in Sinnoh

Raichu – caught in Orre

Charizard – caught in Orre

Scizor – caught in Orre

If you guys have play Pokemon XD then you guys know how to find this pokemon right.

Now the ages on the people i'm gonna put in this fanfic

Ash – 15

Brock – 20

Dawn – 15

Kira – 16

Cynthia – 22

Paul – 17

Okay guys please reviews my grammar is bad don't keep to yourselves just tell me okay or PM me.

Till next time

StrikeFreedom15


End file.
